We Kill Your Zombies
by PineapplePsychic
Summary: 3 geneticly experimented teens plus their new friends trying to take down the zombie's and the corperation in charge. NO FLAMES I CAN NOT SPECIFY THAT ENOUGH
1. How it came to be Zombie

The president Oswald Baldings walked through the automatic double doors into a dim observation room on the other side, a table three chairs and children toys. "I'm here at three in the morning in god damn Mexico to watch a couple kids?" The president asked not only insulted they would wake him at this hour but would take him to some lab in the middle of Mexico to watch children play with some toys. "No Mr. President we're here to show you something amazing." In the door comes a man pulling a long gray metal box with air holes about as tall as a person and wide enough for three then he left and the box was opened.

"This Mr. President," The main scientist Dominique Dorian said gesturing to the three mutilated dead bodies in the box. "is the scientific break through of the millennia." The president took another look and when one of the bodies looked like it blinked. He went to say 'it looks like one of them blinked' when suddenly the body took a step forward then another till it reached the table and put a round peg on a round hole to a child toy game.

"What the hell?" The president was shocked a actual zombie, it was impossible to be a person in had a huge hole in the cheek to where you could see the tonsils and it wasn't a robot as far as he knew. "It's a robot isn't it?" He asked feeling stupid for believing.

The scientist laughed one fake laugh at the presidents question throwing his black (with gray) haired head back. "I can assure you they are quite alive, so to speak. I have found a way to reanimate the dead body." Dr. Dorian says as if he seceded god but what kind of book would this be if it turned out just how he wanted.

The president was still confused so Dr. Dorian and his three fellow doctors from the observation room walked through a long corridor to a experiment lab. In the lab were tables for bodies, spare organs in bins next to a few of the tables and x-rays on the walls. The walls were white with white tile reaching up to half the wall covered in blood some already black, a flickering light but clean scalpels and fresh IVs full of what was more then likely blood.

"Oh my… you- you-" President Baldings couldn't find the words to describe it, it was so unheard of and unethically astounding he couldn't find the words. It made him sick he did not want this happening in his state let alone another. "I never agreed to this. Who gave you right?" He demanded.

"Oh Mr. President, you don't really know everything going on? If you did you'd die quiet quickly from being over worked. Maybe I could reanimate you- the first zombie president I would go down in history if I did the work myself. But back to the matter. You didn't have to give me permission I have it and that's all that matters, there are several labs just like this all over America. What do you think area 51 is? This is a new race of people who can do what the living can't do, disable bombs, stop gun men, fight as a undead army, do all the foot work while we humans live the good life with them serving to us." Dr. Dorian was begging to sound like a mad man with a matching smile just as he went to do the cliché laugh a guard bent over an coughed till some fresh blood fell onto the gray, white and black linoleum floor.

The president put a hand on the man's shoulder to see if he was alright then he man looked up, face ghastly blue/green and his eyes all white with the lightest blue for the color of the eyes and pupils that were rolling to the back of the mans skull as he slouched towards the president in attempt to bite him.

"Good god!" President Baldings jumped back narrowly avoiding being bitten then the other guard fought with the undead man as other guards rushed he, Mr. Dorian and the three scientist out. "What have you done?" The president asked Dr. Dorian as if he had caused the end of the world. Though he very well could with the mutinous freaks but that's where somehow by some odd way we came in complete strangers with nothing in common except one thing. We're all looking to outlast the end of the world.


	2. How I got into it

**Tabitha**

I was running through school when I bump into Ralph D. one of the popular guys at school with ink black hair and green intrinsic eyes whom was a brain but a bronze to, winning science awards and getting the final touch down in a game. He looked at our stuff on the floor and me like I was a waste of space.

I put on my best attitude just to make him feel bad. "I am so sorry my alarm clock didn't go off this morning and I've been running everywhere and my dad was yelling at me this morning… everything has just been coming at me like a linebacker over 300 and I'm a poor like runner with concrete shoes." Hoping I wasn't wrong about the names.

"You watch football?" He asked like a girl watching to actually watch was unheard of. So I nodded and picked our stuff up. My stuff was in my left arm, his stuff in my right then he grabbed both stacks. "How about you tell me what all you know. I got a pass out of home room but I don't really want to talk to Carly." Carly was one of the prettiest girls in school but a notorious slut he went on and off again with. That week was off.

We went to my home room and started talking about football (everything I learned from my dad) and he taught me everything I didn't know and actually tutored me in chemistry a little. "Thanks, I was seriously messed up on those last two compounds."

"No problem you're a natural. Most people don't remember the elements let alone the periodic names." Ralph said as we step out of homeroom and down the 600 hallway apparently heading in the same direction, I had Mr. Chang in English and he had Mrs. Delilah for World History.

"So, see ya." I said heading in to class tucking my red hair behind my ear heading into class before realizing I had his spiral and sketch book then he comes in and we swap the items but I noticed my sketch book was looked through. "Whoa did you look through this?"

"Yea sorry I got curious. You're really good. Wait you didn't look through mine?" He said holding his up. "No I didn't." I answer honestly then he apologizes and tells me to wait for him after class before leaving because of Mr. Chang. "Girl keep your boyfriend stuff out of my class room." "He's not my boyfriend." I said hoping everyone who just quit sating or glaring.

That was about a month ago now he and I are on a field trip to a museum. The bus is a normal school one but it has cargo room underneath for our stuff since we were all staying at a motel. I'm sitting next to my best friend Coral who is busy flirting with some guy in front of us so I start writing a story about zombies when Ralph's hand appeared in front of my paper. "Hi there." He said smiling in a cute way with his smile that can light a room.

"Hi." I respond trying not to smile to much but just looking at him made me want to smile.

"You look bored and pretty at the same time so you must be thinking of something boring but just sitting there." He said laying on some of his usual charm that could make me trip or stutter and I'm not the type to do that. I'm not. But I am the type to punch his arm lightly after he says something like that saying shut up.

I woke up with Coral trying to shove me out of our seat as people got up to get out of the bus. One thing about Coral is she says she loves you but sometimes -like when she shoving you out of the bus seat- you doubt it. Ralph helps me up because a random backpack that weighted about 16 pounds found its way into my lap then pulled me off the bus as I tried not to notice the state of shock on everyone's faces. The violent chick and the star quarter back whom was on and off again with the most popular girl in school whom was also a slut who would stoop to any level. It was unheard of especially when that guy was pulling the girl by the hand and then when he grabs her bag for her despite protest then using a flirting tone and smile to convince her to let him carry it for her. But I don't give a shit what they think, I'm happy and we're friends it's not such a big deal.

Ralph and I hang out with two other kids Chip and Lulu whom was dating Ryan, everyone knew but poor Chip who was slowly becoming the other man. We were walking by a fountain when Bionca a cheerleader friend of Carly's "tripped" pushing me in with a splash.

"Bionca you bitch that wasn't funny." Ralph said seriously pissed pulling me out, for the life of me I can't figure out why he's so nice to me even when I get pushed into a fountain he's right there like it didn't happen, helping me out. Of course when he flashes him million dollar smile I nearly fall over because of Binoca's purse contents spilled all over the floor. "Thanks." I say before walking off with the teacher to change.

Now for the ZOMBIES (!)

I was sleep in he cabin (the hotel was full so we "got" to stay at some cabins) when I fell someone dip my hand in warm water so I say. "That doesn't work and even if I did I'd have to be asleep." The girls dump the water on me and I attack one while the other girls pull me hair bite me, whole nine yards.

When a bound came in the cabin I throw off all the girls thinking it sounded like someone being thrown by the hulk against the wall then. "BOO!" A guy yells from next to me but I didn't even jump I was to busy staring past him as I saw someone else coming but he was crawling then the boy turned and the body suddenly flew at him. The girls saw from next to me and flew to the opposite wall as I watch frozen to my spot in pure horror as the boys throat is ripped out by the zombie. Yes I said zombie like the living dead I watched it for a moment as it drew it's attention to me then the girls screamed. I turn to see more then half them are zombies all of them looking at me hungrily. I take off running ignoring the zombie that got the boy if I went fast enough it shouldn't be able to jump on me. I run to the boys cabin and plow in slamming the door waking the boys up and I run to the opposite wall from the door.

"What the heck?" "Why are you in here?" "Get out?" Only Chip and Ralph noticed how freaked I looked so Ralph yelled for them all to shut up then Chip asked. "What's wrong?" Just then a fist flew through the wood next to my head and a boy screamed. A girl had gotten in and bit him so there were already zombies inside so all the boys ran so I did to because Ralph and Chirp were swept away in the crowd. A zombie jumped on my back then Chip took her head out with a oar then helped me up but he ran off I was alone again then I remembered the owner of the place had a truck and I saw him eating some guy so I took off to the main building trying not to get eaten using a lighter and some axe. "Who said axe isn't useful?" I say before getting in and grabbing the keys. I turn and the owners wife jumps on me trying to eat me the lighter and axe gone. She bites me hard on the arm but Chip isn't saving me this time then I see a letter opener and stab the woman in the head. I grab the keys one new jacket she had bought earlier and ran.


	3. Chip Oliver

Chip Oliver

I woke up in a hotel room and found about 300 dollars in cash in a envelope but nothing else except the close on my back. Then I remember what happened in a flash and I fall to the floor. "Tabitha! She got away I saw her, she can tell me what happened." I run out of the hotel not really paying attention to anything else then I actually saw her walking into a store. "That was oddly convenient and easy." I run in and turning her around and she looks shocked. "Chip?" "What the hell happened?" I ask but then she looks around and I realize we were drawing attention so we hid in the corner of one of the departments and she whispers. "I don't know the zombies came, one nearly ate me, you saved me, you ran and I got keys to the new truck those guys bought and got the hell out of there." "I was running from one not you." "…Oh… anyway I don't have a lot of cash so we're going to have to steal some stuff unless you want to look like that." I remember the envelope and pull it out. "What the hell?" She looked more like I had pulled out a frog then cash we actually needed. "Woke up in a hotel room with this." "Okay then guess we aren't shop lifting but you need to get durable stuff like leather and steel toed boots otherwise we may die." "Why we got away?" "Do you really think it's gonna stop now? Way I see it, it's all down hill in a shit storm for the next five years then maybe, **maybe **those things will be dead." "Why five?" "I like to hope they'd stave to re-death." She said as we began looking for durable clothing then she pulled my arm and I saw where we were going and couldn't help but think 'Figures she'd want to do this'.

A few guys were looking at us oddly as she pulled me to the tool area/ garden crap. She grabbed a shovel and a box cutter then looked at me as if to say 'Your turn' so I grabbed a pair of hedge cutters and a woodworker. "That won't last you long in a fight." "So?" I ask then we by the tools and go back to getting clothes.

After we got clothes we got in the truck and she drove away. We had no where to go and no one to see so the question is… what now? But of course the question was short lived. "More then likely if this is the first outbreak there'll be another in less then a year even the best sealed box can be pried open." Unfortunately she was al but to right as a zombie jumped onto the hood of the truck as the office building it jumped out of suddenly caught fire. "See." She pulled out her shovel stabbed it's head without getting out of the car simply leaning out the window then she drove into one that was going after a little girl. "Run!" Her mother grabbed her and the cops came so Tabitha pulled back . "Let's get the hell out of here." "How is that heroic?" "We aren't hero's lets go you moron I don't want to be one of those things!" She rolled her eyes but she drove off like I wanted. We would live to se another day but the zombies could only be killed with spine and head shots we later found out and well those cops and civilians didn't know back then.

Welcome to the end of the world.


	4. Juliet Remorse

Juliet Remorse

I was missing my dad so badly and I was telling Annie -real name Anna- as we walked around the mall when I felt funny and I turned behind us and screamed. A guy was pretending to be a zombie and eat his girlfriend or something but then he looked at us with his nearly white eyes as the girl began spazing white foam escaping her mouth soon turned to black sludge and she looked at us. She was green and her eyes were white but it was make up. I look behind us, more of them. We were for the most part boxed in. "Annie get ready cause I don't think this is fake." She grabbed my hand and we jumped over the second story ledge onto a small booth before running into a gun shop we saw, zombies hot on our tails. I grab a hand gun thankful to god it was loaded while Annie grabbed a few shot guns and two hand gun then I saw a box of hand grenades. "Nice." I grab a few we grab a few suit cases and pack all we'll need when someone breaks a door down.

We point our guns at them but they were living though so we lowered our then the red head girl shot at us. "You need to watch you back or one of those guys'll get you." I look behind us with Anna. Donny a prev guy neither of us particularly cared for was a zombie dead on the floor. "Looks like you need a ride." The blond bys says introducing himself as Chip and the girl as Tabitha but she was high alert pointing her gun at any sound or movement she caught ready to kill. 'Psycho' was the thought that came to my mind she seemed so dead serious like we were in war and she was a shoulder with my dad but way more serious. "More like I don't want anyone to die when I can save them. But hey if that's psycho then thank you." She throws her gun and grabs one of ours. "That one may or not have been broken… I had to shove it down a zombies throat till I could reach this knife… Silver revolvers." Annie immediately grabbed them and hugged them. "Awesome." "You should get a machete then we should ditch the truck and jack a ATV incase we meet anyone else…You'll need new clothes." Our clothes were bloody and torn despite us not getting hurt. She was in big baggy jeans with a normal t-shirt and a leather jacket with steal toed combat boots. "Okay."

The ATV was easy to get honestly then suddenly she pulled over and ran out pulling her shovel out. She went to attack but stopped. "What Tabby?"


	5. Alec Townsend

Alec Townsend

Oh my god Zombies are real! Oh my god. I lean against the side of the teachers desk as I remain in a class room with myself and the door locked though I doubt it'll do much good. …I'm going to die. Then as if by some sign Natalie sticks her head out of the air vent. "Wanna get out of here?" I run and get in putting the grate back in place and scurry quickly after Natalie. After about 2 minuets you can hear the grate break, we look at each other and hurry. Natalie popped the air duct and we got Sophia and Kelly and continued on before running and stealing keys from the office lady who I snow a zombie. We get in her car and book it away hitting any un-dead thing in the way.

We drive till we have to sleep so I pull behind a shop all of us ready to run if I wake them up. I was stuck as watch-man. I fell asleep and a zombie attacked the van. We got out and began running when some one or thing with red hair and a shovel jumped out. She was alive. Thank you lord! She then brought her shovel into the zombies head. "We have to go now." We take off to her ATV and get in before meeting the other three and The girl finds a radio. "Hello? Is there anyone out there who can here this? We want to help and be helped. Hello?" She quits taking into it and tells the girl with glasses, Anna -aka Annie- to keep up broadcasts while she introduces the rest while recklessly driving in to the un-dead.

As Tabitha slept in one of the bunks we al began talking about back home like my sister and my parents Juliet's family, Annie's huge family, Natalie's, Kelly's, and Sophia then Tabitha woke up. "What about your family?" "Who do you think we're getting?" She took over the wheel then a little latter she pulled up to quaint little gray house. She goes in and walks out with two dogs, two boys and her mother and father. "See?"

The rest of us were as lucky but Juliet's dad. No one knew about him. He was in war zone.


	6. Archer Red Kingston

_Archer "Red" Kingston_

_I remember it like it was yesterday. Because it was this morning. I jump down from my window to escape from the zombie My brother ahead of me but he stopped. He had been bitten. I couldn't even look back for my mom and dad. I just ran as fast and as far as I could go. I saw then glint in the window as I ran. Two silver bladed katanas they were awesome like the M16 and desert eagle behind them. I was going zombie hunting. _

_I was cutting zombies badly then I saw a ATV, or rather nearly go hit with one. Some red headed chick was driving and had stopped. "Need a ride?" I nodded and got in then saw all the people. "What the?" "Our families. Where do you live we can go get them?" She didn't know what happened that morning but I was so tempted to cut her up. "Too late." She seemed shocked before going back to driving. She didn't say sorry but I think I'm glad she didn't. I met Chip and Alec before finding out Tabitha was pretty much the Einstein of zombie apocalypse. She was a weird one. That girl Kelly was pretty though._


	7. Lee Scooper Sanchez

Lee "Scooper" Sanchez

I knew zombies were real. As my family ran away for themselves I ran to Academy the sporting goods store. Bow and arrows were nice and the zombies in there were easy to get so I just had to lock the doors with the master key I found. Not to mention all the free stuff including food. I had a pretty good set up sleeping up on one of the highest shelves. I have no idea why they're even there they're way to high for merchandise…maybe they're hand me downs from the last store… maybe it was a small Sam's Club. I should go there too!

Suddenly I hear a window or one of the glass doors break and people talking. "You keep complaining about being hungry and really some knew clothes and weapons aren't a bad idea so get anything you need. No we should go to Sam's Club!" "That's my I-" "I stop mid sentence before everyone whips around and points their guns in my direction but on the ground but the red head who had been talking looked at me. "Guess great minds think alike. Names Tabitha but my friends call me Gray." "Names Lee but everyone calls me Scooper." I come down and meet everyone and deiced I could roll with them.

That's when it happened. Suddenly the TV and Radio I had left on spring into life. "Broadcast. Broadcast. Broadcast. All non-infected people head to Alaska and Canada. I repeat all non-infected people head to Canada and Alaska. We have green zone. Head to Canada and Alaska non-infected." The transition ended and we began cheering. There was a safe zone. Suddenly something fell over and Grey had her shovel at the ready. It was a little girl about 4, I walk over with her but she shoves me back and swings the shovel as the girl leaps to attack her. "Zombie got her on the back and someone covered it. "I did." It was the zombies twin without a doubt but she was a little cuter. "I didn't get bite but my sister did." Grey didn't' buy it till she inspected the girl. "She's okay." She seemed to like Red -Archer- best so she stuck close to him.

"So lets go." Mr. Hearting said clapping his hands together then we all headed to the ATV they had.

Oh how things rarely work how we want.


End file.
